


Operation: Urgent Fury

by DRHPaints



Category: Anthony Peter Coleman, Bill Hader - Fandom, Puppet Class, Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live Sketches
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Crack Treated Seriously, Cunnilingus, Depression, Desperation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Mild Blood, Nightmares, One Shot, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scratching, Sex Work, Smut, Soldiers, Spanking, Suicidal Thoughts, Trauma, Vaginal Sex, War, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: After longing after her for months, Anthony finally saves enough from his Army pension to afford a night with beautiful sex worker Cassandra.
Relationships: Anthony Peter Coleman/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Operation: Urgent Fury

**Author's Note:**

> TW/CW: Use of the slur 'ladyboy.'

Inhale smoke. Exhale death. Two plumes tumbled dragon-like from Anthony’s wide nostrils as he huddled out of the reach of the streetlight. Waiting. Watching. After six months of skimming off the top of his Army pension he finally saved enough. He thought. He hoped.

Cassandra. Crimson waves floated on the crisp evening breeze as she raucously laughed among the circle of scantily clad women plying their wares against the fence. She never told Anthony her name. He never asked. But he listened. Learned. Joined ears alert and cobalt eyes unblinking. Anthony gathered information about Cassandra like a squirrel hoarding acorns in a tree. And now, tonight, crystals icing the window beside him and snow threatening the dark sky above, his time came to feast.

Anthony knew he probably scared Cassandra. Knew he went about these things the wrong way. He always did. The first time he shuffled up to her, aviators donned despite the late hour, voice the gravel on an abandoned road as he grunted, “How much?” she stared at him for what felt like ages, silent, appraising.

“A hundred.” Curvaceous lips smacking as she chewed her gum, Cassandra’s emerald eyes mirrored his uniform and Anthony sighed in defeat. He possessed but fifty to spare that night, apologized, and strode away.

The second time, after his payment came through, big hands jittery with anticipation, Anthony scurried up to her, only for Cassandra to cooly reply, “Two hundred.”

“But you said--”

“I know.” Crossing her arms, Cassandra arched a knowing auburn brow. “But the price is the price. You got it or not, honey?”

Anthony didn’t. And the woe that overcame him in that moment bordered on nausea. As he slumped back to the public housing hi-rise, ferreting away in the minuscule studio apartment surrounded by drab, abandoned walls, Anthony chided himself for his foolishness. It was his own fault. Had he been more careful, practiced stealth, perhaps Cassandra wouldn’t fear him.

But he couldn’t help himself. Night after night, Anthony knew where the ladies gathered, and he circled the opposite block, a gray buzzard of mourning feasting on memories of the departed as his big booted feet carried him around and around. Puffing on one cigarette and then another, Anthony stared at Cassandra. He wasn’t entirely certain why she appealed to him so intensely, but the fact remained, he became addicted to her existence.

Anthony remembered the first time he spotted Cassandra. Waking in the darkness, Anthony looked at the clock and realized, if he hurried, he could get to the liquor store before they closed for the evening. Paper bag tucked under his arm, the cackles of the prostitutes greeted him before, head down and barreling forward, Anthony rounded the corner.

To this day Anthony didn’t know what made him glance up. He lived next to the sex workers for years. Frankly, none of them seemed worth the trouble. Well aware of his social limitations, hookers typically sent a painful twinge through Anthony’s built chest at the memory of Chandra, the sweet, young woman passed around in Grenada. Though Anthony shamefully used her company along with the other Privates, the sadness in her eyes, the knowledge that she performed the act not because she desired him, but for survival, haunted Anthony. As so many glimmers from those monstrous months of his life continued to do.

Perhaps it was a note in Cassandra’s laugh that caught his attention. For Cassandra didn’t laugh. Not really. She guffawed. Almost obnoxious, when he truly thought about it. But Anthony appreciated that there was nothing cute, nothing demure about her expression of mirth. Hilarity overtook her voluptuous body completely, Cassandra folding forward, face contorting. Never restrained. Never held back.

Anthony froze in the darkness, nearly dropping the whiskey as his mouth filled with saliva. A plan invaded the shores of his mind on the dim sidewalk that night. 

And so, two crisp hundreds in his wallet and freshly showered, Anthony approached Cassandra again, hands in his pockets to hide his fidgeting.

“Three hundred.”

Muscle of his sculpted jawline popping as he gritted his teeth, the eyes behind his reflective glasses fell to the ground in sorrow. “You’re never going to let me, are you?”

Cassandra leaned against the fence with a sigh. “Tell you what. For the two, I’ll suck you off. But…” Holding up a dainty hand, Cassandra rolled her eyes. “If you get three together, yeah. I’ll stop messing with you.”

Anthony tensed. Blinked. Pondered. “I’ll come back.” 

Normally it would’ve taken Anthony two months to scrape together an additional hundred but, enticed by Cassadra’s sultry words, he denied himself his usual jaunts to the porno theatre. Instead Anthony wrapped his hand around himself below the privacy of his checkered comforter, picturing Cassandra’s hot, wet mouth, the enthralling mystery between her thighs as he jerked himself to oblivion.

Until finally, finally, on an extremely frigid Thursday, Anthony met Cassandra huddling with the gaggle of ladies, creamy legs jigging in an attempt to warm herself where she stood in her purple peacoat over a skimpy red dress.

“I got it.” Mouth tight, Anthony leaned in conspiratorially. “The three hundred.”

Narrowing her green eyes suspiciously, Cassandra cricketed her palms together,  blowing on them against the cold. “Show me.”

Anthony withdrew the cash, big hand extended hopefully. Nodding slowly, Cassandra accepted, tucking the bills in her tiny purse. “Okay, baby. Where do you wanna go? Please say somewhere warm.”

“I live down the block. The hi-rise.” Anthony muttered, noticing the other ladies were eyeing him as Cassandra took a step.

A short brunette hitched up her eyebrow. “Careful, girl. Don’t let your soldier boy get too rough, now.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry.” Cassandra waved them away dismissively as she followed the tall man down the street. In truth she was more than a little nervous. The dude creeped her out. For months,  _ months _ , he practically stalked her. Every night Cassandra would see the faint orange firefly of his cigarette glowing in the darkness, framed by the flash of his sunglasses as the man ceaselessly paced across the street.

But to his credit he never tried talking to her, apart from their failed business transactions. In this line of work, someone always got obsessed with you sooner or later. This big Army fellow wasn’t her first. But usually they crossed the line into delusion, tried to start something real with Cassandra, tried to ‘take her away from all this,’ make themselves a fixture in her life, or at the least, annoy her with inane chat about their own. 

Not him, though. He kept his distance. And Cassandra wasn’t sure yet if that was better or worse as they entered the overheated foyer of his shitty building, the hulking military man scanning a card to open the security doors before marching toward the elevators.

Pushing the button for the seventeenth floor and almost freakishly stiff beside her, Cassandra supposed he was used to standing at attention. “So what’s your name, baby?” Cassandra nudged him with an elbow, rummaging in her purse for a scrap of paper to dispose of her gum.

“Anthony Peter Coleman.”

_ Alright, wasn’t asking for your classified info, buddy, but whatever...  _ “Cool. Hey Anthony, I’m Cassandra.” She held out her hand, but his head ticked down toward her fingers, no response as the elevator door opened and his boots hit the hallway. “Okay…”

Heels clicking after him, once Anthony unlocked the door Cassandra entered his cramped apartment, sparse and dingey, though tidy as he clopped his way to the kitchen. “You want something to drink? Whiskey?”

Cassandra examined the bottle in his hand, seeing the seal unbroken and nodded. “Sure, sounds good.” Removing her coat, she placed it over the back of a second hand kitchen chair before sitting herself beside the rickety table, peering around. Aside from a few Army medals and pictures she couldn’t make much sense of, Anthony’s place didn’t have anything in the way of what one would call decoration.

Large hand holding out a tumbler of amber liquid, Cassandra accepted. “Thank you.” Perching himself in the chair opposite, Anthony twisted his glass on the table for wont of something to do with his anxious fingers. 

“So…” Cassandra crossed her shapely legs. “What do you want?”

Consumed with getting her there, Anthony completely forgot to consider how he would start things with Cassandra if he managed the feat. “Oh, I, um…” Sipping, the whisky burned a path down his esophagus, the cords of Anthony’s throat working as he pondered. “I just want...you.”

“I got that much.” Chuckling, Cassandra tossed back her scarlet mane. “You gawking at me all this time and everything.”

Anthony lowered his tone, square chin falling. “Sorry, I just…” Shifting in his chair, he shrugged his broad shoulders. “It’s been hard. For me. Lately.”

“Baby, everybody’s got it hard.” Cassandra swallowed half of her drink, shaking her head. “You think my life is peaches? And no offense but…” Puffing out her cheeks, Cassandra’s auburn brows rose. “Guys creepin’ on me doesn’t make things easier. I got enough pains to deal with.”

“You don’t know what pain is.” Voice a knife scrape over a whetting stone, Anthony’s knuckles whitened around his glass.

Pulling her head back, Cassandra blinked. “Excuse me? Okay, I don’t know who the fuck you think you are, but…” Cassandra stood, reaching in her purse. “I don’t need this. Just because you signed up to shoot some people and think you're a damn hero doesn’t mean you know my life…” Slapping the money down on the table, Cassandra scooped up her jacket. “Fuck you, dude.”

“Wait, wait…” Anthony held out a hand, rising. “Cassandra, just...I’m sorry. Hang on. Let me…” Rushing back to his closet, Anthony nodded quickly. “Let me show you one thing. Then...if you...you can still go, but...just...wait...okay?”

Arms crossed and lips pursed, Cassandra tapped an impatient toe as Anthony retrieved a cigar box from the top shelf. “Here…” Holding out a faded photo, Cassandra snatched it away from him, green gaze narrowed.

The picture showed a honey-skinned man in full military regalia beside a tall, dark haired woman smiling coyly. But the longer Cassandra studied the woman, she noticed her shoulders were exceptionally broad, her jawline sharp, and if she wasn’t mistaken, the hint of an Adam’s apple…

“Holy shit.” Cassandra brought the image close to her face. “Is that…” Glancing up at Anthony, her eyes went wide. “Is this you?”

Head bobbing solemnly, Anthony took the photo back, replacing it in the cigar box. “Top brass got word the rebel general had a thing for ladyboys.” Nostrils flaring, Anthony’s large frame tensed. ”It was the only way. To get information. We needed it. To end things. To save…” Anthony held the box in a vice-like grip as his words faded. “No one...no one else would…” Swallowing, Anthony gave a curt nod. “I did what I had to do.”

Mouth hanging open, Cassandra’s shoulders dropped. “Oh, I...I…”

“So, I might not know your life…” Anthony walked the box back to the closet, replacing it delicately. “But...I know...that.”

“Right…” Cassandra whispered, folding her arms around herself. “Yeah…”

Resuming his seat at the table, Anthony finished his whiskey, pouring another, the burbling of liquid filling the silence. “Will you stay?” Anthony stared down at the alcohol, afraid of Cassandra’s answer.

“Yeah…” Cassandra nodded, taking half a step toward him. “Yeah, I will, just…” Plucking the aviators from his face and revealing stunningly pretty sapphire eyes, Cassandra shook her head. “Take these off, man. They’re fuckin’ creepy.”

Anthony’s mouth formed an approximation of a smile as Cassandra cupped his cheek. Cassandra hitched up her skirt and Anthony backed into the chair in alarm as her ivory thighs straddled him, fingers combing through his gray hair. “What are you doing?” Smoky rasp wavering in his nerves, Anthony gripped the bottom of the seat, unsure where to look as Cassandra’s face filled his field of vision.

“Thanking you for your service…” Cassandra grinned, capturing Anthony’s pink lips as she rolled her hips forward. Stiff beneath her, Cassandra realized he would take some cajoling. Rotating her pelvis alluringly, Cassandra’s hands were pleasantly surprised as they flowed over Anthony’s body, his vast shoulders, solid chest, cute little belly, before she buried them once more in his long silver hair.

It took a couple of minutes for Anthony’s mouth to softed beneath her pressure, and when he did, his tongue darted forward, only to retreat immediately as if under heavy enemy fire. Cassandra coaxed him gently, convincing him of her friendly status with a soft sigh and a tender touch until Anthony kissed her back with the fervency of a man refused indulgence for decades.

Breaking away, Cassandra peppered a path with her lips along Anthony’s crisp jawline to his joined earlobe, sensing the beginnings of his erection as she ground forward. “You can touch me, you know…” Cassandra slid down Anthony’s firm arm, lifting his sizable hand to her waist. “Wherever you want, baby. You paid for it.”

“Oh...right.” Skin starving, Anthony shook from Cassandra’s simple massage through his clothes, heart beating a morse code of anguished want against his rib cage as his fingers graced her hip and Cassandra swept into his mouth once more. 

Timidly taking hold of her round ass, as Anthony’s cock unfurled, the sweet heat between Cassandra’s thighs rang a siren to his libido, calling forth a man he thought dead, but merely dormant, diving into the delirium of passion uncovered.

Anthony licked feverishly into her mouth, tugging down the collar of Cassandra’s dress along with her bra, a big hand groping her breast as he thrust his burgeoning erection skyward. Dragging her into his lap, deep gritty groans of need roiled in his solid chest as the chair squeaked across the cheap laminate floor, Cassandra rocking quickly with shallow breath.

“You…” Cassandra tried parting from his lips, but Anthony snarled, claiming her mouth again and she chuckled, pulling him back by his gray tresses. “You want me to suck you, honey? Huh?”

“Yeah.” Inadvertently licking his pink lips, Anthony nodded exuberantly, dark blue eyes wide. “Yeah. Please. Now.”

Cassandra laughed, and Anthony supposed the sound should have upset him, should have coated him in a napalm of shame, but it only sent a fresh surge of urgency into his begging loins as Cassandra sank to her knees. Unbuttoning his faded jeans, she inched them down Anthony’s thick thighs, pooling them atop his boots. “Mmm…” Fingers encircling his massive cock, Cassandra made her red eyebrows dance. “First class privates.”

Anthony giggled. Actually fucking  _ giggled _ . High pitched glee escaped him, uneven left eye turning to a sliver, revealing a severe overbite as his mountainous shoulders quaked and he slapped his knee. The sight was so ridiculously disarming Cassandra accidentally let go of his cock. “I’m sorry…” Waving a hand, Anthony composed himself. “Bad timing, I know. But I can’t think of anything I’ve found funny since…” Far off look entrenching his chiseled features, Anthony blinked. “Well, I guess I don’t know when.”

“No problem.” Cassandra smiled, giving him a cursory pump before her blood red lips closed over the wide head of his erection. Mouth expanding over his shaft, Cassandra breathed through her nose, cradling Anthony’s balls as she hollowed her cheeks and began to bob.

A resounding, guttural groan leaked from Anthony’s pink lips as his head fell back. “Fuck…” Fingers threading into Cassandra’s auburn tresses, her actions enraptured Anthony as she glided, his eyes oceans of fascination. Saliva dripping from the corners of her mouth as she hummed, Anthony’s coarse voice began a series of almost constant encouragements as Cassandra gobbled his thick cock. “Cassandra...yeah. Fuck. Deeper. Keep going. Just like that. Yeah…”

“Mmm...yeah, suck me. Your pretty mouth. Fuck. So good.” Unblinking, Anthony freed Cassandra’s face of the fallen red locks, eager to see every motion, every movement. “ _ Fuck!  _ Yeah, Good. Faster…” 

Cassandra popped off and Anthony mewled in dismay, looking pleadingly from her face to his shining cock. “Sorry, just…” Licking her lips, Cassandra gathered her hair to one side. “Wanted to let you know you can go hard. Fuck my face. Whatever. Just go for it.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, okay…” Hooking around the back of her head, Anthony bent the tip of his cock to her lips, nodding eagerly, deep blue eyes huge with jubilation. Cassandra sheathed him once again in her throat and instantly Anthony formed two handlebars in her hair, huge cock jamming forward with a vengeance.

“ _ Oh fuck! Fuck, yeah! Yeah! Cassandra! That’s so damn good! Yeah! Yeah!”  _ Wet smacking sounds pervading the air, Anthony twisted his boots into the floor as he sought the delicious moist heat of Cassandra’s mouth. “ _ Fuck yeah! Suck me! Deeper! Fuck! Fuck!” _

Slamming into her face with reckless abandon, Anthony forced himself to slow with a wheeze. “Fuck, I...if you keep going I’m gonna cum…”

“That’s okay.” Cassandra gasped as she rose, hurriedly wiping her lips. “I’m here all night. You'll be able to go again, right?”

“Oh fuck yeah.” Anthony shoved her head back down, cock driving forward with insane velocity as his grunts grew stuttered and desperate.

Cassandra never before witnessed a man who could keep his eyes open through an orgasm. But as Anthony jerked, sharp jaw dangling while he tensed, that penetrating cobalt gaze remained, zeroed in on her face as hot cum pumped into the back of Cassandra’s throat, Anthony deflating with a croaky shiver.

Emerging, Cassandra smeared the moisture from her eyes and lips before she dusted off her knees and took a seat. Anthony ran a trembling hand down his face, whispering. “Thank you.” Putting himself away, Anthony cleared his throat. “That was great.”

“You’re welcome.” Cassandra grinned, straightening her red hair with her fingers. “Could I have some water?”

“Yeah. Yeah, sure.” Muscular legs wobbly beneath him as he stepped to the kitchen, Anthony soon returned with a glass for Cassandra. Studying her swan-like neck as the muscles moved while she drank, Anthony unconsciously mirrored her, swallowing his longing.

“Whew.” Setting the empty glass down, Cassandra smiled and glanced around the apartment. “Alright, so...what do you wanna do? Until you’re ready to go again, I mean?”

Teeth clenching, the muscle in Anthony’s sharp jawline flickered as he scanned Cassandra. “Could I see you? Maybe?”

“Oh, you want me to get naked?” Eyebrow raised, Cassandra touched a spaghetti strap. Anthony nodded and she stood. “No problem.” Whipping the flimsy fabric overhead, it was less than a minute before Cassandra unsnapped her matching red bra and stepped free of her panties to reveal her nude curvaceous body.

Anthony tried to remember the last time he was within arm’s length of a living, breathing naked woman, other than a couple of extravagant trips to the strip clubs over the years. He couldn’t put an exact stamp on it, but something told him as he held a big hand out in trepidation, fearful Cassandra might disappear once his lengthy fingers landed on the moonlight of her skin, that it’d been decades.

“I want…” Nostrils wide and swallowing hard, Anthony locked into Cassandra, ghosts racing behind his cobalt eyes. “To do things to you.”

“What?” Cassandra’s heel nearly tripped as she skidded back, arms covering her exposed flesh.

“No, no I mean…” Holding up a clarifying palm, Anthony shook his head, sighing. “Touch you. Taste you. Nothing bad.”

“Oh.” Unraveling, Cassandra nodded. “Yeah. Okay then. Whatever you want, baby.”

Anthony stood. In her heels, Cassandra almost hit his eyeline, and yet the only time those blue irises didn’t drill into her ceaselessly came as his big hands timidly took her waist, Anthony studying the floor. His pink lips snuck up on her. Hell, they seemed to shock him, too, as he offered a hasty peck before retreating and folding them away, nodding to himself.

“Aw, come on now…” Cassandra tilted his square chin back in her direction, greeting him with a smile. “I know you can do better than that.” Claiming his mouth, Cassandra pushed his expansive shoulders free of the Army jacket as their tongues twirled, ridding him of his green plaid shirt as she walked them backwards to the bed. 

Cassandra discarded her heels, climbing back on the mattress and beckoning to Anthony with a single seductive finger. Nodding, Anthony bent down to untie his heavy boots before crawling in. 

Body warm and skin supple, Anthony took his time cascading his big hands over her pallid skin, in hopes he would perfume his bedding with the scent that inhabited Cassandra’s spirit. Sweetpea and grapefruit and another bewitching ingredient he couldn’t identify as he buried his face in her hair, inhaling the notes of her essence, a balm to his wounded soul.

Anthony’s touch turned out to be similar to the man himself. Straightforward, unpretentious, a tad rough, and yet betraying a vulnerability that left Cassandra drenched. There were no cutesy tickles, no whispered words of enamoration like she encountered with some clients. No. Instead Anthony’s huge hands pawed her, always striking into whichever spot they wanted with strength bordering on violence, snatching a breast, groping her ass. But then his fingers would calm, soothe, develop a trickling cadence like rain falling on jungle treetops as he expanded his radius, leaving no territory of her unexplored.

By the time Anthony landed at the base camp between her thighs a monsoon of lust waited for him, Cassandra greedily rutting into him as she attempted to peel his green henley overhead. 

“Wait.” Anthony pushed her shoulder, guiding Cassandra back to the bed. “Let me look.” Nudging her knees open, Anthony hunkered down. Taking one lip of her pussy in each hand, Anthony unrolled her as far as he could, a rim of white blooming around his sapphire eyes as he drank in the sight of her glistening pink offering. “Yeah…” Husky voice tremulous, Anthony bobbed his head urgently. “Fuck yeah…”

Driving forward with his sculpted jaw, at first Anthony’s rapacious devouring was too much, too fast, too hard. Cassandra tried wriggling away from him, heels kicking in the sheets, but Anthony’s face followed, lapping at her clit with lightning speed until, thankfully, the storm of his desire passed, tongue swerving around reasonably as he pulled back to kiss down Cassandra’s slit.

All the while as Anthony consumed her, his hands roamed, traveling over her thighs, her abdomen, her breasts, even holding her face between quivering, thirsty fingers as his eager mouth worked between her legs.

But more than anything, as Cassandra tore at his long gray tresses, her heels digging trenches into his wide back as radiant waves of pleasure shot over her skin and her shrieks broke into shrapnel against the walls of the tiny apartment, were Anthony’s eyes. Those eyes, sniper rifles of unforgiving blue that clocked her every twitch, every gasp, adjusting, positioning, until Cassandra slathered his square chin and screamed Anthony’s name.

“ _ Oh fuck! Fuck! Anthony! Yes! Fuck!” _ Seizing fitfully, Cassandra pressed Anthony’s voracious tongue closer, shamefully humping as her eyelids fluttered. “ _ Fuck, you give good head! Yes, baby! Fuck! Don’t stop!” _ Pitching to the side in her ardor, Anthony flipped them the rest of the way, a feral growl echoing from below as Cassandra found herself riding his carved face. “ _ Oh fuck! Yes! Yes! Keep going!” _

Anthony smacked a wide palm over her ass, strong arms tugging Cassandra down onto his sturdy jaw as he clamped his pink lips around her engorged clit and sucked, tongue flitting madly until Cassandra encased his head like a squid.

“ _ Yes! Fuck! Fuck! Yes! Anthony!” _ Hips pulsing and throat raw, Cassandra panted a wet spot into the sheets, certain she smothered the man beneath her, but as he kept spanking her plump ass, Cassandra figured he must not mind. Convulsions ebbing, Cassandra flopped into a puddle of useless limbs beside him, gulping air and drawing her knees up to her chest.

Anthony wiped his face with his shirt, still and silent as beheld Cassandra’s recovering form, relishing the pink blotches decorating her fair skin, the jumps continuing over her body.

“Damn.” Cassandra jovially smacked his solid chest with a weary smile. “Nice job, soldier boy.” With a huffing chuckle, Anthony merely shrugged his broad shoulders. Column of his erection painfully persistent through his ancient jeans, Cassandra pointed. “You wanna fuck now? Or wait a while?”

Pushing his palms into the mattress, Anthony sat up, nodding. “Yeah. Now. Please.”

“Sure.” Cassandra rose on jellied legs, stumbling to her purse and returning with a condom to find Anthony turned away from her, shirt removed and sheepishly shrugging off his pants and boxers before quickly sliding under the blanket. 

“You know, honey.” Fingers playing through the dark fluff of his chest hair, Cassandra grinned. “You got nothin’ to be ashamed of. You’re in good shape and all.” 

Flush invading his sharp cheekbones, Anthony said nothing, clearing his throat as they laid down together. Cassandra figured him for one of those military guys who never broke the habit of rising for morning calisthenics, hence Anthony’s ability to maintain an impressive physique as he aged, despite the fact that it didn’t look like he cared for himself in the other arenas of his life. 

“Okay…” Situating herself beneath him, Cassandra rolled the condom down, never trusting a client to do it themselves, before she draped her arms over the shelf of Anthony’s shoulders. “Here we go.”

“Right.” Anthony paused, cock in hand and poised at her entrance. After fantasizing about this moment dozens, probably hundreds of times, he wanted to etch every detail onto his mind forever. Knowing that even if another night may come when Cassandra would deign to grace his sheets, it would be far, far away, and Anthony never could count on his mind to take him to tomorrow.

So Anthony memorized how Cassandra’s mouth opened as he surged inside. Not all at once, but a gradual arching, just like when she threw her head back to laugh.

How her fingertips poked into his barren, wan flesh, reminding Anthony that this, she, Cassandra, was real, was happening, that the time finally arrived where he plunged himself inside of her delectable depths. And though Anthony knew it was denial, knew come sunrise, he would have to admit he was a poor man, alone, who couldn’t sway Cassandra into remaining an extra minute within his walls; in this bed, in this moment, Anthony told himself:  _ She’s mine. _

As before, Anthony took a couple of minutes on top of her, unmoving, staring. Then, Anthony brushed back her hair, bending down. “Cassandra, I…” Eyes cutting away, he swallowed. “I’ve been...I wanted this for a while so...so if it doesn’t last long...I’m…”

“Aw, that’s okay, baby.” Cassandra gave him a fast peck, scrunching her fingers through his silver locks. “I don’t mind. You just have a good time.”

“Thank you…” Anthony muttered. Linking their lips, Anthony withdrew, and the pull against his paper-thin skin, the moist pressure as he thrust forward, tripped the wire of his rapture. 

Pelvis hammering, Anthony jammed an arm between them, racing over Cassandra’s clit as he frantically shoved his massive cock somewhere deeper, tighter, hoping to forget his body, his life, himself, as Cassandra moaned into his mouth and the bedrame rattled beneath them.

Hips bearing onto his pummeling cock, Cassandra’s eyelids flickered open and found two unblinking balls of blue millimeters away. “Fuck!” 

Spooked by his open-eyed kissing, Cassandra took a moment to reorient herself, resuming their rhythm as Anthony pounded her sopping pussy as though the H-bomb would explode on them in the morning.

“ _ Fuck! Yes! Just like that! Keep going!” _ Cassandra cried, nails clawing over Anthony’s wide back as she cinched around him, leaving a bloody platoon of scratches in her wake.

“ _ Fuck yeah! Cum! Cum! _ ” Raspy roar issuing through rounded teeth, Anthony’s cobalt eyes blazed as he nailed Cassandra furiously into the mattress. “ _ Cum on my cock, Cassandra! Fuck! Yeah! Fuck!” _

Limbs enveloping his tall frame, Cassandra’s euphoria flooded his ear, pitch high and mighty. Anthony used the sounds, the sights of her to plaster over the horrors of his memory. When he rested his head on the pillow, he no longer wanted to see the agonized visages of Clark, of Little Tater, of Washington floating in his consciousness. No. Perhaps if Anthony was fortunate. If he chipped away, if he soaked in every morsel of the beauty that comprised Cassandra, hers would be the only screaming face to fill his dreams.

Anthony’s fingers drizzled over her eyelids, her cheeks, her lips, her chin and Cassandra blinked up at him in confusion but said nothing as he rested their foreheads together, powerful arms snaking beneath her body to clutch her near.

“ _ Oh Cassandra...oh fuck… _ ” Ramming into her with breakneck velocity, sharp jaw tensed and fighting to keep her in his sights, Anthony huffed as his toes scrambled over the sheets, compressing Cassandra’s plush body in his grasp.

“ _ Fuck! Yeah! Cassandra! Fuck! Fuck! _ ” Freezing, Anthony’s left eye twitched incessantly before, with a handful of aching grunts he yanked Cassandra down onto his throbbing cock again and again and again, large frame shuddering before he collapsed.

Built chest heaving, Anthony brushed an uncoordinated kiss to Cassandra’s neck before he removed himself, getting up to throw away the condom and rejoining her in bed. Unsure, Anthony remained on his side until Cassandra scooted over, tossing a leg over his waist and rubbing adoringly over his little belly.

“You’ll stay then?” Anthony’s arm apprehensively surrounded her waist, eyes on the popcorn ceiling which, at this point, he should probably know the number of little bits comprising the textured surface.

“Of course.” Cassandra patted his pudge. “You paid for the whole night. That’s what you get.” Turning over, Cassandra grabbed one of Anthony’s sizable hands, tucking their interlaced fingers between her breasts. 

Anthony molded himself to her back and traced Cassandra’s hairline with his nose before kissing the nape of her neck. “If I wake up screaming it’s...not personal. That just... happens.”

“Okay.” Anthony flipped off the lamp, snuggling into her and after a couple minutes of silence, Cassandra touched his carved forearm. “Anthony?”

Gritty voice murmuring into the darkness, Cassandra sensed his breath on her skin. “Yeah?”

“Next time, it’ll only be a hundred. Okay?”

Squeezing her, Anthony brushed his lips below Cassandra’s ear. “Thank you.” Sheets warm and arms full, Anthony drifted off to sleep, and for the first time in years, mind mercifully quiet, he didn’t wake until morning.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also accept requests!


End file.
